international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek (2001 film)
Shrek is a 2001 American computer animated adventure fantasy comedy film loosely based on William Steig's 1990 fairy tale picture book of the same name and directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson in their directorial debut. It stars the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow, and somewhat serves as a parodyof other films adapted from numerous fairy tales, mainly animated Disney films. The film focuses on an ogre named Shrek who finds his swamp overrun by fairy tale creatures who have been banished there by order of the evil Lord Farquaad. In order to get his swamp back, Shrek makes a deal with Farquaad to bring him a queen in exchange for the deed for his swamp. Shrek sets out with a talking Donkey and rescues Princess Fiona. While they take Fiona to Farquaad so she can marry him, Shrek starts to fall in love with the princess and soon discovers a shocking secret about her. Danish Title: Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Additional voices * Grethe Mogensen * Lars Lippert * Niels Weyde * Peter Aude * Peter Zhelder * Rosalinde Mynster Singers * Annette Heick * Lars Thiesgaard Choir: * Anders Ørsager Hansen * Henrik Koefoed * Lasse Lunderskov * Peter Røschke * Vibeke Dueholm Finnish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Additional voices * Martin Backa * Markus Bäckman * Markus Degerman * Matti Holi * Veikko Honkanen * Hannele Karppinen * Miia Karppinen * Kiti Kokkonen * Jan Lindroos * Annamari Metsävainio * Ralf Öhberg * Antti Pääkkonen * Ari Parviainen * Mikko Pettinen * Pasi Piispanen * Heikki Sankari * Seela Sella * Petteri Summanen * Kari Tiainen * Timo Tuominen Singers Choir: * Markus Bäckman * Timo Grandström * Anna-Liisa Haunio * Matti Holi * Kiti Kokkonen * Mikko Pettinen * Pasi Piispanen Japanese Title: ''Shurekku Release date: December 15, 2001 Additional voices * Shima Arah * Masahiko Tanaka * Ryuji Mizuno * Toru Okawa * Mitsuru Ogata * Nakada Kazuhi * Tahara Aruno * Yutaka Nakano * Ito Kazuaki * Kaname Masayuki * Ishikawa Hiromi * Sayuri Sayoka * Kamiyama Maruyama * Yumiko Yamaguchi * Katsumi Suzuki * Kogure Ema * Maki Mizuma * Takumi Yamazaki * Shinobu Sato Norwegian Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 21, 2001 Additional voices * Håvard Bakke * Eirik Bøhn Berntsen * Roy Bjørnstad * Kirsti Grundvig * Tommy Karlsen * Stig Krogstad * Lena Meieran * Benjamin Helstad * Christoffer Staib * Christine Meyer * Christian Skolmen Russian Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: October 31, 2001 Additional voices * Stepan Balabanov * Tatyana Vesyolkina * Olga Golovanova * Sophia Gorshkova * Olga Zvereva * Mikhail Iskhakov * Galina Iskhakova * Gennady Karpov * Nina Luneva * Nikolay Malikov * Grigory Malikov * Larisa Nekipelova * Vladimir Nikitin * Olga Pletneva * Elena Chebaturkina * Sergey Churbakov Swedish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Additional voices * Niclas Ekholm * Linus Lindman * Stefan Berglund * Anders Öjebö * Christian Jernbro * Andreas Nilsson * Tomas Futvoye * Birgitta Pettersson * Gunar Uddén * Krister Roseen * Daniel Bergfalk * Johan Wilhelmsson * Fredrik Hiller * Stefan Brag * Katarina Josephsson * Åsa Jonsson * Ida Norman Thai Title: ''Cheřkh '' Release date: June 29, 2001 Category:Movies Category:2000's Dubs